A Birthday to Rember
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: what happens when a huge day is forgotten by the most important person. just an idea i had, my first try at Twilight so please review and let me know what you think...any help is appreciated.


**Okay, this is my first shot at a Twilight fic so please rev and let me know what you think and I know that what happens is very unlikely but hey that's why it's . My mind works in mysterious . By the way, I tried to have fun with Carlisle and Jasper so forgive me if their ooc. REVIEW!!! Love ya'll, here goes nothing. Lol.**

"Edward?" Bella asked as she walked silently through the house "Edward?"

"Hello my Love." He said as she walked into the front room and found him leaning up against the wall

''HI" She said as she looked into his eyes, and she watched a slight grin pull at the corner of his lips.

"How about a lovely night with _my_ lovely lady?" He asked as her smiled down at her "Breath Bella." He told her as she started laughing at the old line he used to use when he would make her heart melt, which immortal or not, he could still do.

"What kind of _lovely night_?" She asked when she'd composed herself

"Shall we find out?" He asked her as he took her hand and led her outside.

He opened the door for her just like always but tonight there was something different in his eyes when he leaned down and kissed her quickly yet passionately and in the next second he was sitting beside her smiling her favorite mischievous smile.

"What is it Edward? You know how much I hate surprises."

"I know" He said as he grinned at her again

At the Cullen's…

"Okay their gone" Esme said to Alice as she walked back from the window.

"Okay we've got a lot to do and very little time to do it in. Esme, you and Rosalie go get the decorations from the garage…."

"Jasper would you say it's about time for a hunting trip?" Carlisle asked Jasper as they watched the women begin on their latest surprise. He knew Jasper loved Alice, but he also knew that he was as excited about most of her ideas as he was.

"I would say so" He answered, he could feel their excitement but he also wasn't one to interrupt Alice when she got started with something. They turned to sneak out the back door guessing they wouldn't get far but hoped to get as far as they could

"Didn't you all just go hunting yesterday?" Alice asked them she had beat them to the door a second before they got their

"We'll yea but…." Jasper started but he was bad at lying especially to Alice

She looked at him her eyebrow cocked and a facile expression that would make any normal person smile, but it made Jasper cringe, he knew her all too well.

"Jasper?"

"Where do I start?" he asked her with questioning eyes

"You can help Emmett bring in the things from outside." She answered before she leaned in and kissed his cheek before dancing over to help Esme with the flower arrangements. Jasper couldn't help but through an aggravated look at Carlisle who had been behind him fighting the urge to laugh since the confrontation had started. After he calmed himself he walked outside to find Emmett, Carlisle waited weighing his options, number one how fast he could run out the door, and number two would Alice catch him before he got there?

"Yes Carlisle, I would." He heard from the living room, he grinned and walked at slower than human pace into the living room hoping he would get a call from the hospital or anything just to get him out of the house for an hour.

_Ding, dong._

"I got it…" He called as he heard Alice mumble under her breath and though he could understand every word he chose not to.

"Carlisle it's Jacob, Renesmee said she needed to talk to Alice and I tried…" he heard Jacob outside knowing what was going on inside they didn't want to let Renesmee inside

"One second Jacob…Alice?" Carlisle called

"Right here" she answered coming up behind him

"Nessie would like to speak with you." He answered calmly once again fighting the urge to laugh at the expression on Alice's face

"Fine, NOW will you please go help Esme finish in the living room?" she said as she said something about procrastinating as she opened the door and slipped outside.

"My pleasure" He answered to her as he went to find his wife

Edward and Bella

"Edward, what are we doing?" Bella asked aggravated that they had been driving for twenty minutes and she still had no idea where she was going

"Do you know what today is?" He asked her trying to buy his family enough time

"I think so…Why?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her

"Our daughter's birthday…and your first day of forever."He said to her as she stared at him eyes-wide wondering how she could forget her own daughter's birthday

"EDWARD, what are we doing? We need to be with Renesmee and you decide that we need to have a night out together NOW?" She yelled at him wondering what was really going in his brain to give him such an idea, and how she could forget her daughter's birthday.

"Fine well go home." He said to her, glade that it was too dark for her to see the grin that was spread across his face

"Thank you and what would give you the idea that I would want to go out tonight?" She yelled at him trying very hard not to slap him and wondering why he gave in so quickly

"Were home now, love" he said to her as he got out and was by her side in less than a second as he outstretched his hand which she only glared at as she stomped her way up the drive way.

"Jacob what are you all doing out here?" Bella asked him when she saw them standing on the steps

"Neisse needed to talk to Alice and she was getting tired." He said as he smiled at her and she just watched him. Renesmee walked to the door and opened it and walked through the dark room until she found Alice

"1…2..." Bella heard Alice count and then before her eyes was one of Alice's wonderful creations. Flowers everywhere, everything draped in light pink and blue. Renesmee quickly crawled out of Alice's arms and ran up to Bella with her hands outstretched towards her. She picked her up and hugged her tightly to her chest and Edward hugged them both and then smiled when he saw that he had been forgiven in the smile that Bella face now held as she looked up at him.

If anyone who didn't know this family had seen them just then they would look like the typical happy family, Jasper and Alice smiled as they watched their niece with her parents rembering how much they had all done to keep her here, Emmett leaned down and kissed Rosalie who was smiling as she thought of the days right before Neisse's birth, this one child had brought her the best friend she would of never thought she could have. And then there was Carlisle and Esme who were rembering the amazing days that had transformed their family over the past year. Edward held his family closer hearing all the thoughts of his loved-ones around him and he too couldn't help but rember all those things, the day he had found out Bella was pregnant, the horrible times they had went through trying to keep their daughter and trying to keep Bella, and then those day's right after when his family and friends had helped him save his daughters life, and then Renesmee looked up and put her hand on her daddy's cheek and showed him a picture of all of them together. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and herself, she had showed him a picture of her family. Edward took her hand and kissed it and softly whispered "one very odd happy family"

Well???? Okay, as I said, it's very unlikely that Bella would forget Renesmee's birthday but hey I thought it made for an okay story. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!!!


End file.
